dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Person
|- | bgcolor="#333333" | Links || |} The Gray Person, Shadowy Figure, Gray-Coat, Mysterious Figure '''or '''Spy is an entity that will appear at seemingly random times throughout certain areas of the dream-scape, and will slowly approach the player. Upon getting close, they will disappear in a bright flash, similar to a camera flash. The Gray Person is notorious for their startling sudden appearances. They may appear more than once in an area consecutively, even rapidly for that matter. They are sometimes viewed as the main antagonist of the game and seem to appear most often in Happy Town. Features The Gray Person is described as wearing a dark gray bucket hat and trench coat of the same color. Their hands are always inside his pockets and their elbows stick out slightly. Their face is entirely blank of features, as their model lacks any texturing. They appears to "glide" instead of walk, as their feet never move. Their posture is rather kyphotic, which is generally seen as a negative trait. Due to this it is almost perceived as though they are looking at the player in an angry manner or with intent to intimidate the player. This could further imply them being an antagonistic character. Effects It's possible to lose the flashback option after an encounter with them. If encountered during a flashback, it will end shortly after. The Gray Person seems to erase the memory of past dreams, slowing down progress on things such as textures. Speculation Role They could possibly be the main antagonistic figure, as they are the only in-game entity capable of hindering your progress. They also may symbolize a ''dream police", whose job is to make sure you stop dreaming, but because you can't wake up they are forced out of your dream, leaving you asleep to dream forever. Triggers The chances of seeing the Gray Person increase throughout the game relative to how dynamic the player's actions and movements are. He can appear in seven locations: * Happy Town (highest chance of spawning) * Violence District (2nd highest) * Kyoto (3rd highest) * Temple Dojo (fifty-fifty chance of him spawning here) * Clockwork Machines (3rd lowest) * Moonlight Tower (2nd lowest) * Monument Park (lowest chance of spawning) Theories behind their existence The Gray Person could be a result of hypnagogia, a state of sleep where the mind can sometimes imagine a threatening entity or presence. A sense of dread comes with this experience, causing one to only remember the fear. As a result, in game, the player loses the ability to use flashback mode. Other Theories The Gray Person may exist for one of several reasons. * In the "Alien Theory," they represent an alien probing the conscious mind in a dream, hence the 'mind-erase' effect. * In the "Sexual-Texture Theory," they represents a rapist and/or murderer. * The player's mind may be trying to mentally block the Gray Person to prevent repressed memories from being re-awakened. * They may be a recurring unpleasant figure that the player's mind is trying to forget. * They could be a reference to the common drug diphenhydramine, which is found in Benadryl. This recreational drug has been known to create instances of a "Hat Person" or "Shadow Figure," which could be similar in appearance to The Gray Person. Diphenhydramine can also cause temporary memory loss of most of the drug's effects. Evading The Gray Person To avoid an encounter with the Gray Person, run away while keeping them within your field of vision. The game places them within the vision of the player, so running backwards is the best method for escaping. Get out of their way and they'll walk into the wall and disappear. It is believed that the Gray Person can also be avoided by looking up, at which point one can walk around them without consequence. It is not clear if this is intentional, or a result of glitching in the game. Strafing too far away from the Gray Person can also make them reappear in-front of the player, so this should be avoided. Gallery Graycoat.png Graycoatoutside.png|Outside house SLPS_015.56_21032013_185137_0671.png|The Gray Person below the arch. Screen shot 2012-09-18 at 8.48.15 PM.png tumblr_madmxhAqE41qcq2ljo1_500.png|WUT. STUPID GREYMAN IS STALKINGME.JPG KIMONO GIRL IN SHRINE WITH GREYMAN.JPG GraymanGearsroom.png STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS2.JPG STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS3.JPG STUPOPID GREY MANWITH FLOWERS.JPG the black mad AGAIN.JPG moron....png|Walking out of the path of the Gray Person will cause him to keep moving and eventually disappear. SLPS_015.56_07122013_022418_0296.png|Flying from wall GrayManInTower.png|Gray Person at the Moonlight Tower SLPS_015.56_20102014_210723_0675.png|Closeup after hacking SpyRender.png|Render of the Gray Person SLPS_015.56_05012019_173639_0219.png|Floating Gray Person SLPS_015.56_05012019_173505_0306.png|Another Gray Person Picture SLPS_015.56_07012019_180724_0950.png Trivia *A band called The Aquabats made a song about The Gray Person *They ruin your dream journal. *Their gender is entirely up to speculation, but many like to call this figure the 'Gray Man'. Category:Object Category:Trigger Category:Human Category:Paranormal